Consequences
by narniafreak13
Summary: a dramione story, built around a secret romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(

* * *

The two lovers knew what would happen if they were discovered in the empty classroom they were currently occupying. If it was a teacher, they would receive detention and both houses would lose points for being out after hours. If it was a student, then the news that a certain Slytherin and a certain Gryffindor were "hooking up" would spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. However, the two sixth years were willing to face the consequences. They were tired of hidden glances and secret touches. The need to show each other how the other felt became too great, and so the secret meeting had been arranged. Neither cared that they were breaking the rules, even though they were prefects. They were both prepared to face whatever happened, just so they could be together for one night.

* * *

Even as they left the classroom two hours later, hand in hand, they almost wished they had been discovered.

"Granger, I'm tired of hiding, why don't we just tell everyone?"

"Draco, you know why we can't, and besides, you said it yourself that no one would accept it."

"I don't care anymore! I want to be able to hold your hand in the halls and talk to you in ways other than insults."

"I'd have thought you weren't the kind of person to want to do that sort of thing."

"Well, normally I'm not, but I want everyone to know you're mine, Granger. I won't stand to have Weasel or any other guy's hands all over you!"

"See, that's the major problem, Draco. Harry and Ron won't exactly take kindly to the news that we're in a relationship."

"Well who cares what they think – we're telling everyone tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"What's the matter Granger, scared to be seen with me?"

"No, oh go ahead with your brilliant plan then! I'll just have to deal with Harry and Ron before they end up hurting someone or something."

"Excellent. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

"Yes, goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Granger"

As she turned to walk away, his hand shot out to pull her back.

"You know what, Hermione?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Draco."

They kissed, and they walked their separate ways, each anticipating the next day's events.

* * *

**A/N: **hey readers! this is my first fanfic, and i tried to make it good! tell me if you like it! (i also enjoy constructive criticism)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ask, and you shall receive! I had no plans whatsoever to continue this story when I initially posted it. But, thanks to my wonderful readers who asked for more, here is another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and immediately looked around for the distinctive blonde hair of her boyfriend. When she didn't see it, she started feeling nervous. She had no idea how he was planning to reveal their relationship, and the uncertainty was becoming almost unbearable. As she sat down with Harry and Ron, they seemed to notice something was off.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked sympathetically. "You don't look very good." Ron looked concerned as well.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't sleep very well last night." She lied, hoping they wouldn't see through her poor lying skills. To tell the truth, she had had an excellent sleep, with the memories of her night with Draco floating through her dreams, and his touch burned into her flesh. Thankfully, her two friends accepted the lie and carried on eating their breakfast. Meanwhile, Hermione felt too nervous to eat, so she concentrated on the mail that was arriving all over the Great Hall. Surprisingly, a great eagle owl landed in front of her with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. She took it, and read the message:

Granger,

I think you ought to know that my plans for our "big reveal" are very straightforward. I also felt that you should be in on them, seeing as they center around you. My plan is for us to work together in Potions (everyone else will also be in partners), and we won't have to pretend to hate each other. At the end of the class, I am going to announce that you are my girlfriend, and we will then be entitled to hold hands in the halls and walk each other to classes, and anything else couples do for each other. Don't worry, I have informed Professor Snape of this plan, so he won't be surprised like the rest of the class, and do something crazy like your friends might. The news will spread through the school soon enough, and then we can be completely open.

See you in Potions,

D. M.

Hermione grinned as she looked up from the note. It was such a lovely plan, and she was thankful that nothing would happen in front of the whole school. She didn't know how she would have felt if that had happened. It would have been beyond embarrassing, and she realized that Draco had probably been thinking of that. He knew that she wasn't too fond of being singled out in a crowd, and so he had waited on purpose. She smiled at the thought of his consideration of her feelings, and folded up the note to put in her bag. And for the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward to descending the dark dungeon stairs to the Potions classroom, because that was where Draco waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this took a little longer for me to put up! I've been busy, but here is the final chapter to Consequences. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom in a state of great anticipation. She took a seat at a table with Harry and Ron, and caught Draco's eye as he sat down at the front of the room. Snape swept into the room and shut the door.

"Today you will be brewing an extremely difficult potion: The Dreamless Sleep Potion. Madam Pomfrey needs to replenish her stores, so I will be placing you in partners according to talent, in order to assure at least one decent result." Snape told the class. "Miss Granger with Mr. Malfoy" Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically, and wondered how she would survive the lesson. "Potter with Mr. Zabini," Snape continued. Harry groaned, and began to move his ingredients and bag over to Zabini's table. "…and Weasley with Longbottom," Snape finished listing the pairs and everyone began moving around the room to join the person they were paired with. Hermione walked over to Draco's table and sat down.

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"A little bit nervous about what you might do, but otherwise I'm fine." She replied.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be nervous! I mean, when have I ever screwed anything up?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" She replied with a laugh. He pretended to glare at her, and then smiled. "We should get started on the potion," he reminded them of the task at hand, and they set to work.

Harry and Ron kept looking over to see how Hermione was dealing with Malfoy. Both were surprised to find that the pair was working beautifully together, and were even more surprised when they started laughing at something Hermione had said. _Who knew Malfoy could laugh?_ Harry thought to himself, and wondered why the two were acting so friendly all of a sudden.

"I think people have noticed something's different between us," Hermione said quietly to Malfoy.

"Well, maybe it's time to make the announcement. After all, class is nearly over, and we've finished our potion."

"Alright, but what are you going to say, Draco?"

"That you are my girlfriend, and I love you." Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Draco. And you're sure Professor Snape is okay with this?"

"Positive. Stop worrying, Granger. Everything's going to be perfect." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and stood up to face the class. "Could I have your attention please?" He said loudly. Most of the students looked up from their cauldrons as they were cleaning up their potions. "Many of you may think that what I'm about to tell you is completely absurd, but I assure you, every word is true." He took a deep breath, and continued, "I want to present to you Hermione Granger, my girlfriend, and the love of my life." Hermione blushed a deep red, but was smiling from ear to ear. The whole class was speechless as Draco walked back to his seat, and took Hermione's hand. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't know what to make of this new phenomenon, but thankfully the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the slightly stunned students began to leave.

"Everyone's going to be talking about us," Hermione said as she walked out the room hand in hand with Draco. _Finally_, she thought.

"Well, that's alright." Draco replied. "As long as we can be together, I'm happy."

"Thank you Draco." She said happily, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Oi! Cut it out, you two!" They heard a shout from behind them. They turned, and saw Harry and Ron walking towards them. Ron was the one who had shouted.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" He asked rather rudely.

"Well Weasley, it just so happens that Hermione is my girlfriend, and I'm allowed to kiss her if I want to."

"I don't believe you! Hermione, this is Malfoy! You've hated him for years!" Ron protested.

"Ronald, you have no idea what you're talking about. I do not hate Draco, and I actually haven't hated him for awhile." Hermione retorted.

"And for your information, Weasley, I meant every word I said back in the classroom! I don't see why you're questioning it. Isn't Hermione supposed to be your best friend? Shouldn't you trust her?" Draco added.

"I do," Harry said quietly.

"You do?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You do?" Hermione asked gratefully.

"Yes, Ron. Hermione makes very good decisions, and even though it is Malfoy, if she's happy, then I don't see what the problem is," Harry explained.

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron protested.

"Oh good, Weasley you know my name." Draco said sarcastically. Ron looked as though he would punch Malfoy, but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, Hermione can make her own decisions. We should be happy that she's happy." Ron stood there, red in the face, looking as though he wanted to say a whole lot more, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We should get going," Harry said, and pulled on Ron's sleeve to get him to follow.

"I'll see you two later!" Hermione called after them, and then turned to look at Draco with a smile on her face.

"Happy?" He asked, a smile spreading across his own lips.

"Very." She replied, and felt herself being pulled in for a kiss that seemed like their first. Only now, they didn't have to hide.


End file.
